Friendface
Friendface is the fifth episode of the third series of The IT Crowd. Plot The IT crowd joins the social network Friendface which enables Jen to reconnect with an old friend. Of course she has to make up an alternative persona because her real life is pitiful. But then she has to make it real for her school reunion. Jen signs up with social network site Friendface, through which she is invited to a school reunion by her old friend Delina. After hearing about her and all of Jen's other friends successful lives, she panics and tells Delina about her job as Head of IT. Fearing that she will be the only singleton present she asks Roy to pose as her husband but, also through Friendface, he has met Alison, an old flame, who still carries a torch for him, so Moss prepares to fill in instead. Jen quickly steals the show with her "perfect" persona, with Moss backing her up on many subjects, leading to Moss bonding with Delina's husband Terry. Douglas then shows up uninvited and reveals to Terry that he has been sleeping with Delina. Causing Terry to lash out. Roy panics when Alison tells him she still loves him through a poem and, as a way out, lies that he has a girlfriend - Jen. This leads to a dramatic scene where Roy insults Jen, leading to Moss slapping him. After this, the two boys head outside but run off. Jen follows soon after. At the end of the episode, Douglas spots a lonely Alison and instantly chats her up. Guest Stars *'Friendface Voice' - Lewis MacLeod *'Delina' - Claudia Harrison *'Terry' - James Tovell *'Allison' - Suzie Toase Quotes Moss: I'm in! Jen: What?! Moss: I've joined! Jen: That was quick! Moss: It's when you said about Scrabble, I'm in a game now! Roy: I'm in! Jen: What?! Roy: I've joined! Jen: But what about the advertising?! Roy: Oh advertising doesn't have any affect on me. I just tune it out. Roy: And when she started crying, it all ran down her face - It was like breaking up with The Joker Trivia *Moss names his children Zenith and Quasar. Zenith is the point directly above a given location and a Quasar is a very luminous galaxy. They are also brand names of televisions sold in the US. *This episode marks Lewis MacLeod's second appearance in the IT Crowd as the narrator. He also appeared in Tramps Like Us for the opening narration and again appears in the next episode Calendar Geeks as the narrator for the 'boss-eyedness' video presentation. *Roy likens his ex-girlfriend Allison to The Joker a lot, due to their similar use of excessive, smeared make up. *The artwork for the Friendface commercial was designed by Zoe Matzko, her website can be found here, original sketches for the Friendface artwork can also be found. Zoe also produced the gaming-style design for the IT Crowd DVD Menus. *The white, light-up box that Roy is banging his head listening to is most likely a Tenori-on, an electronic musical instrument. External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1320787/ Friendface at the Internet Movie Database] *[http://www.friendface.co.uk Although this website used to exist as the Friendface homepage, it now redirects automatically to the Talkback Thames page for The IT Crowd it now shows that it has been blocked by Reynholm Industries' firewall.] *[http://www.tvrage.com/The_IT_Crowd/episodes/749628 Friendface at TV Rage] * [http://www.friendface.co.uk Friendface Web Page] Category:Episodes Category:Series 3